1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a telepresence service providing method and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telepresence service provides vivid realism and convenient data sharing functions so that it can be cost-efficiencies resulting from reductions in downtimes and travel and improve productivity.
However, the telepresence services which have been currently provided are provided to conferencing rooms or desktops in which network environments are implemented but do not consider surrounding environments of a user such as user's location and context, etc.
While the telepresence technology is aimed for solving the problem of frequent travel of users, keeping the users from having a conference at a same location, the users are still bound to a specific location and a specific environment if the teleconference service is to be used.